Ryouko Umie
Ryouko Umie (海恵 涼子（うみえ りょうこ） Umie Ryōko) is one of Kyousuke Shiroyama's classmates, though Kyousuke usually refers to her as Librarian-chan (図書委員ちゃん Tosho Iin-chan).''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 2 Appearance Ryouko has black braided hair and thin framed glasses. Personality Despite her appearance, Ryouko has a way of ruining the image of a gentle shy librarian people may build up of her. She dislikes ghost stories and the horror genre.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 1 Part 3 Ryouko takes part-time jobs despite this being forbidden by her school. While in the initial timeline this was suggested to be caused by her desire to live off of money she earned herself so as to not rely on what should have gone to her sister;''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 3 she continues to have part-time jobs in the changed timeline.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 1 Part 2 Background Ryouko lived with her family in Natsumi City. Prior to Kyousuke's changing the past, her older sister Ryouko was killed on the way to school by a man who had undergone genetic tuning when Ryouko was younger.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part ? Shouko's ghost started appearing around her, creating and spreading the legend of the Rainy Girl as Ryouko moved between schools. Additionally, she went to the same middle school as Akiya Rendou.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 6 Chronology Light Novel Volume 01 Kyousuke met Ryouko in the middle of one of her part-time jobs as he walked through Toy Dream 35 after leaving Aika's apartment. Light Novel Volume 02 Kyousuke met up and talked with Akiya Rendou and Ryouko upon arriving to his classroom. Their talk about ghosts and the Rainy Girl was interrupted by the emergency bell for a surprise emergency crime prevention training, and the three followed the other students towards the gym. On their way there they met their student council president Fuuki Benikomichi, which spurred a conversation about the differences between "commoners" like them and Fuuki. After the afternoon classes were over, Kyousuke inquired about Ryouko's plans for the rest of the day, as he overheard her complaining about the rain. The two met again as they left school later, as Ryouko had to attend to the Library and Kyousuke had stayed at school to study. The Rainy Girl appeared in front of them, scaring Ryouko.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 8 Kyousuke made a contract with Ryouko so that he would be able to deal with the ghost, but the Rainy Girl vanished before they could use an Incense Grenade.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 9 After confirming Kyousuke's explanation of her new status as a vessel by trying to call her boss, Ryouko was instructed about the summoning ceremony by Kyousuke, including a vessel's need of a bondage symbol. After finishing their preparations the two decided to grab a change of clothes.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 2 After Kyousuke picked his from one of his storage lockers, he and Ryouko went to her apartment, where she told him about her family and her older sister. After Ryouko changed clothes the two left the apartment to gather some information from Aika and Lu. However, on the way there they met Fuuki, who started to bicker with Ryouko over Kyousuke's company. Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the Illegal assassin summoner known as Hayato Yasuzumi Fuuki revealed herself to be Hayato's vessel by stabbing Kyousuke in the back with some scissors as he was distracted by Hayato, but the blades were stopped by Kyousuke's Repliglass Blood-Sign. Kyousuke hit Fuuki and tried to knock her out to end the fight before it begins, but his attempt was thwarted by Hayato throwing an Incense Grenade in time, starting the battle between both summoner and vessel duos.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 4 At first Hayato had the advantage due to his unconventional technique to shift gravity and change the Artificial Sacred Ground by destroying his footing.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 5 However, Kyousuke quickly adapted to his technique and started predicting his shifts, closing the cost gap that Hayato had created. Hayato tried one last trick: to throw Kyousuke into the air so that he wouldn't be able accurately hit White Thorns into the Spots, but Kyousuke even managed to adapt to that. Before a winner could be declared, the timer of the Artificial Sacred Ground ran out, and Kyousuke and his vessel were thrown away. Fuuki ordered Hayato to not pursue them, claiming that they'd wasted the chance of a surprise attack and would need to prepare another plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 6 Kyousuke and Ryouko fell into the ocean, with Ryouko falling unconscious by the impact, forcing Kyousuke to swim her to the shore. Desiring to obtain more info on the enemy that had attacked them, the two went to Aika's apartment.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 7 However, their clothes were soaked. Kyousuke had access to another change of clothes, but the two had to stop by a laundromat on the way to the apartment to clean Ryouko's clothes. As they waited for the clothes Ryouko asked Kyousuke about his life as a summoner and about Fuuki. Kyousuke admitted to getting along with Fuuki on school after Fuuki asked him about her, causing her to offer her help in saving the student council president, but Kyousuke rejected her offer, as he still had to fulfill his promise to help Ryouko herself with her sister.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 8 After arriving to Aika's apartment the two asked Lu about their attacker, but Lu informed them there was no information about him on Illegal's records. After discussing his possible motivations, the group came to the conclusion that the Rainy Girl's constant appearances were a side effect of some plan that Hayato and Fuuki were carrying out, and had tried to eliminate Kyousuke and Ryouko out of fear of their plan being exposed. Aika proceeded to use Packet Atmosphere, a Government's information system, to track and visualize the rumors about the Rainy Girl, revealing that the appearances of the ghost fit the operation records for Toshima Industries' 3rd Toy Factory on the outskirts of Toy Dream 35. Kyousuke and Ryouko decided to head out, investigate and destroy the factory.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 9 Ryouko and Kyousuke infiltrated the factory, discovering that it was being used to spread the incense normally used in Incense Grenades across the atmosphere. The incense wasn't mixed for a specific summoner, as it was intended to be a universal incense that matches anyone, though this prevented it from being used to summon Materials.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 5 Ryouko and Kyousuke eavesdropped what they thought were Fuuki and Hayato talking about their plan to stop all humanity from dying. As they listened they were interrupted by an image of the White Queen appearing on the city's perception network through AR. The Queen revealed that she was being used by Hayato and Fuuki, who had splitted her mind from her body and put her body on Toy Dream OP-XX, one of the city's satellites, for their plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 6 However, the factory turned out to be a trap prepared for him using body doubles, and Hayato and Fuuki blew up their own base in an attempt to kill them. The two then left to perform the finishing touches of their plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 10 Hayato and Fuuki arrived at Fuuki and Kyousuke's school, as Fuuki had turned it into the cornerstone of their plan. While Hayato was skeptical, Fuuki was sure Kyousuke had survived the explosion and would figure out that they were at the school, and she was proven right by Kyousuke and Ryouko's arrival.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 3 After Kyousuke and Ryouko won their fight and stopped Fuuki and Hayato's plan, the Rainy Girl reappeared in front of them. Before they could use an Incense Grenade they were interrupted by the Meinokawa sisters. The appearance of Higan and Renge revealed the truth: Shouko was not a ghost. She was still alive, and had been pulled from the past due to Fuuki and Reiji's project messing with the flow of causality. The White Queen explained the situation to the group, including the fact that the murderer would also appear and come for Shouko. Despite her sister's desires to save her, Shouko refused help, as she didn't want to ruin her sister's world by surviving her murder. After this Shouko vanished.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 7 Kyousuke followed her and saved her from her murderer, thus changing the past.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 9 Because of this, Ryouko is able to live a normal life after Kyousuke prevents the murder of her sister.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Ending X-01 Facts Light Novel Volume 03 Ryouko talked with Kyousuke in class, complaining about her part-time job and mentioning she had been questioned by the police because of the rumors about Girl's Backdoor. After Akiya arrived Ryouko berated him for making money out of the rumors, causing delivery workers like her more work and problems. Light Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Ryouko has the necessary talent to be a vessel. While she was Kyousuke's vessel Ryouko used her wristwatch as her bondage symbol, as it was the first thing she could think off that would help her switch her tension on and off. The watch had its strap replaced with one made from a thin silver chain by Kyousuke so as to add the symbolism of the summoner modifying it and giving it to the vessel. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vessels